


Crow at War

by Shikikaze09



Category: K (Anime), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clear-Sighted Mortal Fushimi, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Yata and Chris are friends just because, Yata is a demi-god, Yata's baseball bat is actually a sword, not a Fem!Yata fic wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yata receives an Iris Message in the early hours of the morning, he heads for New York to join his fellow demi-gods to fight against Kronos' army, leaving only a short note behind. Needless to say, HOMRA was not happy when he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iris Message

**Have no idea where this story came from, but my muse demanded I write a non-genderbent Yata fic, and then it somehow became a PJO crossover. Not even I know how my brain works.**

**PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH A BETTER TITLE!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'K' or PJO in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

"-ow. Crow!"

Yata shot up from his nest of blankets, blinking rabidly to clear his vision.

"…Chris?" He asked, confused. "Why're you IMing me at-" he glanced at his watch he'd forgotten to take off before bed. "5 in the morning?"

Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes and boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue stared back at him grimly.

Until the previous year, when Clarisse had found him wondering the dessert trapped in his own insanity, Chris had been considered a traitor for joining the enemies of Olympus – The Titans. However, after Dionysus had cured Chris' madness, Chris defected back to their side, much to Clarisse's and Yata's relief.

It had been quite a nasty shock to find out his best friend had betrayed them.

"The War's reaching its peak. Chiron's been calling out at all out-of-state/country demi-gods for help. We need you to come back to New York, Yata."

If Chris was using his last name instead of his nickname, the situation must be more serious than the 17 year old first thought.

"…Alright. Chiron's got something set up, right? 'Cause there's no way I can get a plane ticket in time."

Chris nodded. "Just head for the airport and give your name. The plane takes off at 7:30 your time, so you should have enough time to pack and do what you need before leaving."

Yata frowned. "I'll leave a note for HOMRA. I doubt they'd let me leave if I just told them I'm headin' out of country for a while without explaining why and that'd take too long…" He shook his head and sighed. "Where do I meet you guys? At camp?"

"Hmm, no. By the time you make it here to America… Head for the Empire State Building. If we're not there, just wait in the lobby."

"Okay, then. Say 'hi' to everyone for me. I'll see you all soon."

Chris nodded, looking relieved. "Will do. Bye."

Yata slashed a hand through the IM, dissolving it. He stood with a yawn and started packing, mentally going over what to take and what not to.

A few pairs of clothing, nectar, his Drachma coins… Yata paused with his hand hovering over the sports bag.

Making a decision, Yata removed his watch and placed it on the table next to his earphones.

Yata strode back over to his bed, stuck a hand under the frame and pulled out his sword (disguised as a baseball bat), leaving his skateboard behind.

As much as he loved his board, watch and earphones, they would only get in the way. Fighting monsters while riding on the skateboard is something he'd rather not try, he'll need all his focus on his surroundings, so earphones wouldn't be a very good idea, and his watch…

Well, it'd be really bad for him if his Clansmen rang him mid-fight. Even the slightest distraction could get him killed, and he  _really_  didn't want to die.

He slipped the sword in and zipped the bag closed.

Two more things to do.

Yata opened his closest and picked out a tight, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, swiftly changing into them. After that, he grabbed his armor and carefully made sure all the straps were secure. The Mist would make it look like regular clothes, so Yata wasn't worried about being caught wearing it.

Lastly, he slipped on his shoes, swung his bag over his shoulder and scooped up a pen and a piece of paper.

' _Need to leave Japan for a bit. Not sure when I'll be back. I promise I'll explain later. Sorry for causing trouble._

-  _Yatagarasu'_

Yata scowled down at the choppy note. He couldn't risk writing down anything important, so it'd have to do till he got back.

 _If_  he got back.

The only person aware of his half-human status besides his family was his friend, the clear-sighted mortal Fushimi Saruhiko (though, the way Anna looked at him occasionally, it made him wonder if she somehow knew), but Yata thought it best to not tell him about the on-going War with the Titans.

So, even if the other HOMRA members ask where he is, Saruhiko wouldn't be able to answer.

Yata smirked. And most people thought he was too stupid to plan ahead. In their faces!

And so, Yata 'Yatagarasu' Misaki, the son of Ares, left for war.

(Kusanagi was going to be so angry at him, and the others, Mikoto more so, would be far from pleased with him…)

(It wouldn't be till nearly 6 hours later that anyone realized he was gone.)

 

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

 

**A son of Ares because I can't think of a more fitting Godly parent at the moment.**

**Yata is 17 in this, at least right now. Also, as you may have been able to tell, Fushimi hasn't turned traitor yet, so he's still part of HOMRA.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next chapter'll be up, or if I'll even be continuing it.**

**PS - it's been a while since I've read the books, so if anything is wrong, my apologies.**


	2. Discovered Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko discovers the note left behind by his friend and reports it to Izumo and Tatara, which then falls to them to inform their King of Yata's disappearance.

Upon meeting Suoh Mikoto nearly 5 years after being introduced to the world of gods and monsters, after witnessing Misaki fighting a red-eyed dog the size of a small car with a bronze sword, Saruhiko wondered briefly if he was looking at a god disguised as a mortal, like Misaki mentioned they sometimes do. Misaki certainly seemed awed and afraid enough for the red headed man to be.

 

At least until the blond with him spoke up and Misaki started shouting at them.

 

He doubted his friend would do that if the man - Mikoto, the blond had called him, the name sounded familiar - actually was an all powerful immortal being.

 

(Then again, this was Misaki, a hot-headed idiot who's temper always got the better of.)

 

And then, suddenly, they're invited to join them, and it was only later Saruhiko realised why he'd recognised that man's name.

 

Suoh Mikoto, leader of the gang known as HOMRA, supposedly capable of using strange powers and referred to as a 'King.'

 

Before he even knew what was going on, he found himself standing in front of that man, introduced into yet another world, a world of Kings and Aura, and Saruhiko found himself struggling to understand how Misaki could take it all so calmly, how he didn't hesitate at all to take the Kings hand, covered in flames as it was.

 

When it was his turn he accepted the hand, but instead of releasing an exclaim of awe like Misaki had, he was forced to suppress a grimace as power forcefully, painfully, coursed it's way throughout his body and branded the insignia on his collarbone.

 

With every beat of his heart, it burned and pained him.

 

He endured it. He endured as the red Aura seemed to burn him from the inside, endured calling the King he didn't respect as a King a King, and endured as Misaki slowly drifted away from him, finding a place to call home, a home where Saruhiko didn't, and never would, be able to fit in.

 

He endured because as much as Misaki respected and claimed to trust the red clan, even a year after joining, he made no attempt to tell them of his half-human status. Saruhiko could admit to feeling smug. Nobody knew Misaki better than he did.

 

And he knew that was all about to come crumbling down as soon as he saw that note sitting innocently beside the specialised watch he'd made for the other teen after he had mentioned the trouble Demi-Gods had with most technology on the table inside the empty apartment.

 

He read what was written on the piece of paper despite already  _knowing_  what was written before he threw it back down and moved to snoop through the drawers, taking note of what was missing.

 

The only thing he found was a lone gold coin he recalled Misaki called a Drachma. He pocketed it and checked underneath the bed, dragging out the skateboard and scooping up the note and watch before heading out the door and for the bar.

 

As much as Saruhiko didn't want it to happen, with Misaki's abrupt disappearance, the secret he was so proud of knowing was about to become known to the very people he didn't want it to be.

 

By his side, his hand clenched, crushing the note into a crumpled ball around the watch as bitterness welled up in his chest and drowned out the flare of pain coming from the insignia branded upon his skin.

 

Whether it be because of his facial expression or the aura he was excluding, the civilians wisely stayed out of his way.

 

Once he was standing in front of the bar, Saruhiko briefly closed his eyes and released a sigh before pushing open the door with his usual bored expression on his face.

 

 

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

 

 

Izumo's day had been going good so far, so he figured, as soon as Fushimi stepped into the bar carrying Yata-chan's skateboard and watch and a note, that of course something bad would happen to ruin it.

 

Izumo silently released a breath, concerned, because Fushimi never willingly came to the bar unless with his friend, and Yata-chan never went anywhere without his signature board in hand, and Izumo had never seen the younger male take off that watch ever since he first joined.

 

And the note. Notes were always a bad thing when a Clansmen was obviously missing - because that was the only conclusion that could be made.

 

He glanced at Tatara, who had cheerfully been chattering away a few moments ago. Tatara returned the look, worry shining clearly in his eyes as the bespectacled teen slowly made his way over and dropped the note and watch on top of the counter in front of the two, leaning the skateboard against one of the barstools.

 

"Misaki's gone," Fushimi said boredly, though his voice was slightly strained.

 

The blond bartender carefully picked up the paper and scanned the short note written, easily identifying Yata-chan's messy scrawl.

 

"Well, good news is that he doesn't seemed to have been forced to write this, so being captured and held hostage is out. Bad news is, that means Yata-chan's taken off somewhere and not told anybody where he's going."

 

"Do you know where he's gone?" Tatara asked, plucking the note from his friend's hand to read it himself.

 

"No," Fushimi denied bluntly.

 

Tatara hummed in response. "King's upstairs. I'll go tell him."

 

Izumo nodded absently, grabbing the watch. "I'll go with you. Fushimi, if you don't know anything, you can leave."

 

The terse teen nodded stiffly and made his way out, leaving behind the skateboard.

 

Izumo rounded the counter and headed for the stairs, Tatara falling into step behind him. "Mikoto's not going to be happy."

 

Not that Mikoto was usually happy, anyway.

 

Without looking, he could imagine the rueful expression crossing the other's face. "No, he won't be."

 

"I'm not either."

 

"Yata-kun wouldn't leave without good reason."

 

"I know, which is why I'm annoyed. We don't know what was so important for Yata-chan to do this."

 

The other didn't respond as they halted in front of the closed door to their King's room. Izumo raised a hand and knocked, pushing it open immediately afterwards without waiting for an answer.

 

As usual, Mikoto was laying on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sunlight shining in through the window. Sitting on the floor and leaning against the arm was Anna, her marbles spinning lazily on the ground by her side.

 

Izumo spared a smile at the girl as red eyes looked up questioningly. Mikoto didn't even move.

 

"A good morning to you, Anna-chan, King." Tatara greeted brightly.

 

"No, no, a terrible morning," Izumo corrected, shooting the oddball a pointed look.

 

_That_  caught the red-haired man's attention. He shifted his arm off of his face to gaze at them. "Something wrong?"

 

Tatara waved the note in his hand in the King's direction and didn't stop until Mikoto sat up and snatched it from him. He glanced at it before looking at Izumo, who held up Yata-chan's watch.

 

"Fushimi brought this and that note, as well as Yata-chan's skateboard in a few minutes ago. He doesn't know where he's disappeared off to either."

 

Anna scooped up her marbles and stood. "I'll go look," she said. Tatara took her hand and lead the girl out the room.

 

"I'll help get the maps," he offered, closing the door behind him.

 

"Izumo," Mikoto waited for the blond to turn back to him. "Find out what you can."

 

The bartender nodded. "Yata-chan keeps in contact with his family, I think. They may know something we don't," he mused, waving over his shoulder as he headed out and back downstairs.

 

He had work to do.


End file.
